A photosensitive member cartridge, which is configured to set with a developing cartridge, is provided with an urging device for pressing a developing roller of the developing cartridge to a photosensitive member of the photosensitive member cartridge, via the developing cartridge, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-250310 or its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,350. When the developing cartridge set with the photosensitive member cartridge is installed in an image forming apparatus, the developing cartridge is pressed by the urging device, so that the developing roller may be pressed against the photosensitive member, via the developing cartridge.
Developing bias needs to be applied to the developing roller of the developing cartridge. As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-258344 or its counterpart U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0201772, a conductive bearing member that rotatably supports a developing roller shaft, is provided in the developing cartridge. A power supply terminal provided in an image forming apparatus contacts a lower rear end of the bearing member.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-258344 or its counterpart U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0201772, when the power supply terminal provided in the image forming apparatus contacts the lower rear end of the conductive bearing member, the developing roller may be unstably pressed against the photosensitive drum, leading to deterioration of the formed image quality.